Total Drama Action: Readers Choice
by One of a Kind Fanatic
Summary: Now Accepting Apps! Fourteen of your characters will now go to another season at the infamous, Studio Wannanaka! With new host, Annie Sheilds and the new Chef, Cory as her boyfriend, anything can happen. Follow them as they go into the Film Lot.
1. Sign Up, Now!

**Sign Up, Now!**

As I said in my last post, I would be re-writing my story 'Total Drama Action' . Well after having my character accepted in the newest send-in your character story, 'Total Drama Action: Viewers Edition' , I've to re-write the story, but with your characters!

The story will be called 'Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice' , I'll be needing fourteen charcters-seven boys and girls.

When I was thinking about the stereotypes I wanted, I decided to eliminate some usual ones (a.k.a., Goth, Party Animal, etc.) And add some news ones. Thus, creating this list. Please pick one of the stereotypes.

Step # 1

**The Gadget Geek**

**The Scientist**

**The Bookworm**

**The Mr. or Mrs. Sarcastic**

**The Tomboy**

**The Drama King or Queen**

**The Queen or King Bee**

**The Badboy**

**The BFF's **

**The CIT**

**The Writer**

**The Singer**

**The Theater Nerd**

**The Rich and Spoiled Brat**

Step # 2 (Please fill out this form in order for your character to be accepted)

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Stereotype:**

**Age:(16-17):**

**Appearance:(Hair,features,body structure, etc.)**

**Clothes:**

**Paired Up?(Yes or No):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Why TDA?:**

**History:**

**Audition Tape:**

Step # 3 (Submit Your Character and Hope for the Best)

Now that all the rules are over with, I need to clear something up for all of my readers.

You know how I write all these stories and put them on fan-fiction net and it's almost been a month since I've updated? Well I like to start out with all my stories and update them one by one.

Chapter Two of 'It Happens to Everyone, Right?' is already in the works.

Now that's all cleared up, I want the characters soon! My summer is almost half over! So once I get the characters, I won't be able to update till like the 20th of July because I'm going on vacation next week for a week.

So send in the charcters and I'll update later! Happy 4th of July!


	2. Chosen Castmates So Far

**Applications Closed**

It's done! I've recieved all of my fourteen characters for Total Drama Action, Reader's Choice! I just got home the mall and I checked my e-mail to find my final guys. (You know who you are).

So let me talk about something a little important---voting.

After every challenge, I will announce one person will be elibe for elimantion. Readers, (that's you) will send in their votes by PM. Anyone can vote, which will make it more interesting on who will be voted off.

The first chapter, (the arrival) is already in the works. And I can already tell that you're gonna love it. Espcecially the creater of Isabella.


	3. Girls Applications Closed

**Girls Apps Closed**

Girls application's are now closed! Please only send in boys. I'm adding my own character which is a boy so that leaves us with three boys needed.


	4. The Not So Great Film Lot Part 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one of TDA: RC. And at the end of the next chapter, I'll explain how the voting works. **

Chapter One 'The Not So Great Film Lot' – Part One

* * *

"_Last season on Total Drama Action, fourteen of the original twenty-two battled it out at Studio Wannanaka for One Million Dollars. Now we've invited fourteen new cast mates to Studio Wannanaka for another season, yet another story. Anything can happen tonight on the premiere. Find out everything tonight on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice!" _

Annie Miller, the new host stood on a stage wearing a pink dress. She wore golden earrings and red lipstick. "Hey everyone. Right now we're gonna introduce the fourteen cast mates that made it into TDA. First up we have…Tiffany!"

A girl exited the backstage and walked into clear sight. Tiffany wore a black mini skirt, red tank top, and black combat boots. "You do know that that dress is like, last week?" She pointed at Annie's dress.

"I see the fashion police have arrived." Annie rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna be sorry about saying that when I win this dirt bag." Tiffany walked off the stage and sat down in the bleachers below.

The next cast mate arrived shortly after Tiffany sat down. Another girl who wore a light blue tee-shirt with intricate gold accents, which was layered with a white cami underneath, dark denim skinny jeans, and golden flats. Annie walked over to her. "Welcome to Total Drama Action, Jasmine!" She said.

"It's really cool to be here, Annie." Jasmine replied, looking around. Then she spotted Tiffany. "Cool!" Jasmine pointed at Tiffany. "Is she gonna be on my team?"

"Hopefully not." Tiffany muttered. Jasmine stepped off the stage and went to go sit down next to Tiffany. She pulled a notebook out of her backpack and opened.

"Wanna see my songs?" Jasmine asked. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Annie smiled. "This is sure to be an awesome season. Now please give a warm welcome to the third camper of TDA, Yami!"

A boy walked out onto the stage. He didn't look too pleased for some reason. Yami wore a black hood which looked WAY too big for him and faded long jeans.

"Out of my way." Yami said to Annie. "I'm here to win."

"Okay Mr. Meanie." Annie replied to Yami. "Being mean will only get you kicked out of here." Yami was fed up with Annie that he walked off of the stage and over to Tiffany and Jasmine.

Annie crossed her arms and then stuck her tongue out at Yami just as the next person arrived. It was another girl.

"Gosh, can we get anymore boys here?" Yami yelled, sitting from the bleachers. The girl looked at Yami.

"For your information, I'm a tomboy." She replied.

"I'm so happy!" Tiffany said sarcastically. "A tomboy has arrived." She waved her hands up in the air and shaked them.

"Don't mind them Isabella." Annie said eyeing the two. "So far I've made a few enemies of my own."

"It's Bella." Bella said as Annie nodded.

Bella wore a dark green button down shirt; low rise boot cut jeans, and dark blue Keds. Annie started wondering something.

"Hey Bella, why are you here?" She asked.

Bella's faced to turned to a grin. "To buy the skateboard I've always wanted."

"Great! Maybe you can go skateboarding down the carpet of shame." Yami said to her. Bella reached into her suitcase and pulled out a baseball.

"Whoa easy there." Annie pulled the baseball out of her hand and replaced it with an air soft gun. "And remember, you didn't get that from me." Bella nodded and hurried off Yami who had left, running.

"What just happened?" Asked a boy who just walked out onto the stage. "I had to wait like ten minutes!"

"Sorry Jared." Annie apologized. Jared wore a white shirt with a green sweater vest and blue jeans.

Jared nodded. He then pointed to the belt he was wearing. It wasn't just any normal belt. It had tools all around it. Jared picked one off.

He pressed a button and a lazar appeared. "See, it works like this." Jared flew the lazar around and it went right through Tiffany's hair, cutting some off.

"Jared!" She screamed. Annie burst out laughing.

She then wiped a tear from her eye. "I so love this show. Anyway, next up is Jalyn!"

A girl appeared on the stage next to Annie. She wore black cargos and various colored tank tops. On the top of her head was an army hat.

Then Jalyn pulled out a notebook. "Wanna hear my latest story, "A Time for Murder and Mystery"?"

"Maybe later Jalyn. Maybe Jasmine would like to hear it." Annie said moving Jalyn along.

The next 'cast mate' arrived. It was a male who wore a black jacket with a blue shirt and black shorts. "And this is Cameron."Annie said.

"Wanna hear me sing?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe later Cameron." Annie replied. "This show is only 22 minutes and we've only got about ten minutes later. And we still got five more people to welcome."

Cameron hung his down low. "I've never been turned down before." He muttered.

"Next up is…" Annie was interrupted by the screams and shouts of Yami. He raced up the stage, Bella following with her air soft gun.

"Help me!" Yami yelled as Bella shot him the back. Annie laughed.

"Hey Bella, can you keep on doing that?" Bella nodded and chased after Yami.

The next cast mate arrived with an awkward look. "And this is Rosalin." Annie introduced. Rosalin wore a white V-neck shirt and dark pink pants with a black belt.

Rosalin waved. "Hi everyone. You must be my competion. If you ever need any help, I'll be there. I was a CIT."

"Great," Jared said. "Just what we need, another Courtney."

Rosalin heard Jared and gasped. "Hey! I'm so not like that Courtney from last season! She's so mean!"

* * *

Courtney Sued the Total Drama Network.

* * *

"Thanks Rosalin." Annie said clearing up some paperwork. "There goes my acting challenge." Rosalin walked down the bleachers like nothing had ever happened.

Suddenly, everyone heard a high-pitch scream. A boy wearing brown pants and a green short sleeve shirt with 2 white strips across it ran onto the stage.

"No acting challenge!" He yelled. Then the boy turned Rosalin. He pointed at her and glared. "You!"

Annie held him back as he tried to tackle the CIT. "Calm down Nathaniel!" She yelled. But Nathaniel didn't care. He charged to Rosalin and pulled her behind the bleachers.

Annie then pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Cory. Can you come down here and help me?"

"Thanks." She finished just as someone else arrived. A girl arrived this time and she didn't look too happy. She wore a rather low cut orange tank top, that ends an inch before naval, has yellow flowers on the top, and lace trimming, beige shorts, yellow sandals with a kitten heel.

"Chloe everyone." Annie said. Chloe was wearing sunglasses and took them off. She scanned everyone up and down.

"This is my competion?" She asked. Annie nodded. Chloe burst out laughing. "This is gonna be really fun."

After saying that, Chloe got many glares from the other's cast mates. The next cast mate to arrive was a boy wearing Plaid, red pants that go up to his belly button but rest above his ankles. A starch-white collared shirt and worn-out looking sneakers. Thick, square-rimmed glasses.

"And this is Milton!" Annie exclaimed. Milton started to sweat. "Milton?" Again, Milton said nothing.

Jasmine walked up to Milton. "Hi Milton. I'm Jasmine." At this rate, Milton was starting to turn into a pool of sweat. He walked down to the bleachers and sat down next to the guys.

"Okay?" Said a boy who walked out onto the stage. He wore Tight black T-shirt that says "Plays With Chemicals" in bright red letters. Skinny navy blue jeans, spiked red belt and red Converse. Sleepwear are black boxers with white stripes and a white tank top. Swimwear are swimming trunks with a red and black checkerboard pattern.

"This is Alex everyone." Said Annie. "Sorry dude about not bringing in your friend."

"It's okay." Alex replied walking down to the bleachers.

"Everyone, this is our last cast mate to arrive!" Annie announced. "Please welcome, Kristina!" The thirteenth cast mate stepped out into the spot light.

"O Romeo!" She said acting it out.

"O great." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes. The girl wore a teal berret, a gray jacket with a hot pink flower in the top right corner and silver swirls coming out of the flower. When it's hot though she takes the jacket off revealing a teal blue tank with silver stripes going down it diagnally from the right, she also wore a white skirt with biege flower stitching at the bottom and a pair of black converse.

Kristina smiled and walked over to Annie. "Hi everyone. I'm Kristina."

After Kristina sat down, Yami, Bella, Nathaniel, and Rosalin came up with a boy following them. "I found these four on my way over here."

"Thanks Cory." Annie replied. "Now everyone, here's someone else I want to introduce, my new co-host, Kathleen!"

Kathleen walked out to the stage. She wore a light pink zipperless vest, and a white hood, with a Sapphire Blue tee under, jean short-shorts, white leggings printed with small Golden Yellow stars, and Sapphire Blue boots that end a few inches below her knees. A small Cupcake charm hung around a chain on her neck.

"Hey everyone." Kathleen said. She then pulled a container out from her bag. "Anyone want a cookie?" They all nodded and grabbed one from Kathleen.

"Man, you're a good cook Kathleen. Are you also our Chef?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I am." Cory said.

He then hugged Annie. "And he's my boyfriend." Annie revealed. One person gasped which was Kristina. "Now I'll be announcing the teams. When I call your name, go over and stand by the east bleachers."

Annie pulled a paper out of her pocket. "Chloe, Milton, Kristina, Jalyn, Alex, Jasmine, and Yami."

"You are the Screaming Gaffers." Kathleen said. "And for the rest,"

"You're the Killer Grips." Annie said to Rosalin, Nathaniel, Cameron, Isabella, Tiffany, and Jared." Annie stopped talking when she noticed something. "Wait, we only have thirteen!"

"Excuse me?" Asked a girl who wore mini-jean-skirt, black high-tops with neon pink laces, black ripped-up t-shirt with bright neon colors on it that is just above her bellybutton. "I'm Efilia, the fourteenth cast mate you forgot about."

"Sorry about that Efilia." Annie apologized.

"You can call me Effie." Effie replied, who seemed like she didn't care that Annie had forgotten about her.

"Okay. As I was saying, The Killer Grips are Rosalin, Nathaniel, Cameron, Isabella, Tiffany, Jared and Effie." Annie repeated, adding Effie's name. She then walked out of the stage area with the two teams following her from behind. "Since we're on a film lot, challenges will be based off movie genres. Each team will battle it out in team challenges."

"I so thrilled." Tiffany interrupted.

Annie gave her a glare. "Jared, can I see that gadget?" Jared reached for the gadget on her belt.

Tiffany's eyes opened wide. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She quickly said.

"One team will win and the other team will say good-bye to one of their fellow cast mates. Now let's stop at the trailers so you can unpack. Girls get the east trailer and guys get the west." Annie said.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Annie/"You can also use the confession cam to tell the audience at home what you're thinking."

Chloe/"So far, I really hate this place. But I'm sure I can win by locking two of these idiots into an alliance. Believe me, I watched Heather play the game. I know what I'm doing.

Jasmine/"This place is SO awesome! I can't wait to start making friends."

* * *

In the girls trailer, Rosalin started writing down stuff. "Okay guys, since there aren't enough bunks for everyone, we're gonna have to share. I've taken the liberty of creating sleeping arrangements."

"Like I care?" Bella asked. "Hey Kristina, want to share a bunk?" Kristina nodded.

"This is gonna be so much fun! It's almost like that play I did in sixth grade." Kristina said, getting into one of her moments.

"Yea. I asked for a bunk partner, not a whole action packed play."

Kristina grumbled and started unpacking.

"Come on people, we need to bond as girls!" Rosalin exclaimed. Chloe walked up to Rosalin. Her hand went to the notebook Rosalin was holding.

"May I?" Chloe asked. Rosalin nodded and Chloe tore up the notebook. "I don't care what you think. I'm not on your team."

Rosalin glared at Chloe as she unpacked on her bunk. "Fine, everyone choose your own bunks. See what I care!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Rosalin/"This is gonna be a LONG season."

Chloe/"I can't wait till her team votes her off. I bet they won't be able to take enough of her."

* * *

Jasmine had soon paired up with Effie and Tiffany was with Chloe. Rosalin was in the lonely bunk.

Meanwhile in the guys trailer, Nathaniel was unpacking in his trailer when he screamed. "SPIDER!" He yelled.

Yami walked over and killed it. He clapped his hands. "You're such a drama king."

"Am not." Nathaniel replied. After their argument, the other guys finished unpacking. Jared was sharing a bun k with Jalyn.

"So," Jared said. "I hear you like to write stories." Jalyn nodded and pulled out his notebook to show Jared. "Wow, this is amazing." He flipped past tons of pages filled with words.

Jalyn showed him a chapter called 'I Beat Up Some Boys'. "That was my favorite chapter. It's about when this boy with superpowers beats up a gang of boys with only saying two words."

"How about writing a story about a guy with tons of gadgets?" Jared asked.

Jalyn tapped his chin. "When I'm done with one of my stories, maybe."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Jared/"Man," Jared said. "He's a little slow about figuring out that I'm talking about me." Jared pointed to himself.

Jalyn/"That's a really good idea. I wonder where he got the idea."

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Yes, Jared was trying to get Jalyn to write a story about him. My favorite parts were when Jared almost shaved off Tiffany's hair.

The whole reason that Kathleen is co-host is because I was planning to put her in the story but I had all the girls filled. And Kathleen will be trying to take over Cory's job. It will all be really funny.

And please read and review.

* * *

_Next Time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the cast mates face off in the beginners of all movie genres---the children's movie! Find out who will win and who will leave down the walk of fame in the next episode!_


	5. The Not So Great Film Lot Part 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews. I'm gonna try and write this before I go on vacation. My uncle's house doesn't have internet so I won't be able to update. But I'll work out some challenges while I'm gone in my notebook.

Chapter Two 'The Not So Great Film Lot'-Part Two

* * *

"_Last time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, we welcomed fourteen regular teenagers to the film lot. They were soon formed into two teams, The Screaming Gaffers and Killer Grips. Then we welcomed the co-host, Kathleen and met host Annie's boyfriend, Cory. Who will be the first to walk the walk of shame? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action!" _

The fourteen 'cast mates' sat down in the dining hall for lunch. The two teams sat down at their marked tables. The dining hall was filled with a sweet smell of muffins and cookies.

"Awesome!" Alex exclaimed. "We get cookies for lunch!"

Annie walked out of the kitchen, biting into a cookie. "Don't get your hopes up Alex. Kathleen made these just for the crew." Cory walked out following Annie. In his hands was a big pot. He walked over to Alex and put a big pile of slop in his plate. "That's for you."

That got Annie many glares. Bella walked up to Annie. "Hey," She said trying to act real nice. "Can you hook me up with something?"

"Sorry Bella. But I can't do that." Annie and Cory walked out of the kitchen. Kathleen entered the dining hall with a fresh tray of cookies and sandwiches. "Hurry guys; get these before they come back."

She gave one of each to everyone. As Cameron munched down on his sandwich, he wondered. "Hey Kathleen, why are you being so nice to us?"

"Because I don't want you eating that horrible slop like Chef Hatchet made last season." Kathleen replied.

* * *

Chef Hatchet Sued the Total Drama Network

* * *

In the control room, Annie was writing up some paperwork. "If anyone says one more word about season 1, I'll have to eliminate them." She said to Cory, who was finishing up his cookie that Kathleen had made him.

"You're right. I say we eliminate all of them and you can have the ones you like the best to win." Cory replied. Annie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Annie/"I mean, I like Cory, but sometimes he gets on my nerves. I would like to see Isabella win, but I can't say who will win."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Annie walked back in followed by Cory. "Okay everyone. Ready for the first challenge?" Annie asked. Mostly everyone nodded. "Well, the first challenge today is based off the starter of all movies."

"What?" Milton said. Everyone gasped at Milton for him saying the first word ever since he got here.

"The Children's movie!" Annie exclaimed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chloe/"A children's movie? Please." Chloe is filing her nails. "Just give me my money."

* * *

"Now if you follow me, I'll lead you to the area of your challenge." Annie said, waiting for everyone to get up.

Tiffany pushed her plate of slop away from her. "I'm glad to get away from this glop." She said.

Cory glared at her, and then turned around and walked beside Annie.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Cory/"That brat is lucky enough that I even make food for them!"

* * *

Once at the area of the challenge, everyone saw a table filled with papers. Annie turned to face the fourteen teenagers. "Most children movies usually have some action scenes at the end with a villain."

"And they also have that in a book too." Jalyn interrupted.

"Excuse me," Annie said. "As I was saying, action scenes. But the movies do nothing harmless to the villains. For today's challenge, you must defeat your villain without doing anything harmless."

Yami looked at Annie. "Are you sure? Why can't I just bust the head off the villain?"

"You can do that," Annie explained. "But it will only get you eliminated. The team with the most success wins the challenge." She pointed at the papers. "These papers tell each and every one of you who you're facing and what the story is."

Everyone raced up and got their papers. "You'll be placed somewhere in the film lot where you will face your villain. If you do anything inappropriate for G-rated films, you're out." Annie said, just as a helicopter landed behind her and Cory. "Time to get going."

* * *

After a long ride, Nathaniel was placed in the jungle set. The helicopter took off, leaving him there by himself.

The trees that surrounded Nathaniel looked almost real, the trunks were just the right color and almost as solid. Bushes covered with blue berries were everyone. Roots sprouted out from under the trees, making Nathaniel nearly trip every time he walked. Suddenly, Nathaniel stepped into something sticky.

He let out a scream. "EW!" He screamed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Nathaniel/"I HATE this place. Why in the world did I ever sign up for this place when I could have been acting at the stage?" Nathaniel yelled.

* * *

Suddenly, Nathaniel heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see an intern dressed as a tiger. The costume opened at the interns head so Nathaniel could see his face.

"Hello young one." His voice was very quickly. Nathaniel couldn't understand what he said. "I have come to watch you lose."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and said "I've seen uglier tigers than you before." He pretended that the intern was really a tiger. The intern rolled his eyes too.

Then he pulled out a water gun and squirted Nathaniel all around. Nathaniel looked straight at the tiger's eyes. "You jerk!" He yelled. Suddenly, a loud alarm blared in the jungle.

Annie appeared out of nowhere and walked over to Nathaniel. "Sorry Nathaniel, but I'm afraid you're out. No bad words in a children's movie."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Annie/"I can't say I'm surprised that Nathaniel was the first out. He got mad just because he was wet!"

Nathaniel/"Great," Nathaniel lifts up his right arm. And with his other arm, he pointed at the wetness. "Now I'm soaked, and I'm out! Can this get any worse?"

* * *

Bella found herself in the western part of the film lot, reading the papers. "Okay," She said to herself. "So my villain is a bad cowboy?" Bella raised an eyebrow at the paper.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, you're not being kid." Said a voice. Bella looked up from her papers to see an intern wearing a cowboy suit. On his belt were two squirt guns.

The cowboy had a smile on his face as he threw off his hat. "Ready to lose?"

Bella threw her papers on the ground. "Ready," Bella said through her gritted teeth, ready for anything. Then she began to run toward the western town, trying to find something to help her win the challenge.

She looked over to see the cowboy riding a horse behind her. The horse moved closer to Bella as she ran.

Finally, the horse stopped right in front of Bella, causing her to slide on the ground. Bella looked up to see some rope on the cowboy's belt. She grabbed it and got up.

"Hey!" Bella yelled, even though the cowboy was really close to her. "Come and get me!" She took off running with the rope in till she found the train station. She looked back, the cowboy wasn't there.

Quickly, Bella tied the one end of the rope to a pole and hid on the other side of the pool just as the cowboy rode up.

The horse fell on the ground as soon as Bella tugged. The cowboy sat on the ground, still.

"Is he…dead?" She asked. Bella pressed her ear against the intern's chest. He was still breathing. "Good."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Bella/"Close one." She said.

* * *

After that, Bella tied up the cowboy just as Annie arrived. "Congrats Bella." She said. "You have completed your task and are free to enjoy your rest of the day till the winning team is decided."

Bella smiled and walked back to her trailer.

* * *

Two hours later, ten more of the teens had done their challenge. Jasmine and Jared remained for their tasks. At the zoo set, Annie and Cory dropped the two off.

"Okay you two. The teams are tied right now. One of you will either win the challenge for your team for lose it. You're both trying to capture the same villain. The first one to keep the villain caught for three seconds wins the challenge. No pressure." Annie told when they landed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Annie/Grinning, she says, "Okay, there's pressure."

* * *

The two headed into the zoo just as a tiger much like the one Nathaniel faced back in the Jungle set jumped out in front of them.

The intern laughed. "Which one of you idiots are gonna fight me?"

* * *

In the screen room, Annie flipped through the pages of the challenge rule book. Then she popped on her cell phone.

"Hello, Chris. Just need a question answered. We're doing a children themed challenge. Are the interns allowed to swear?"

"Yes." Chris's voice replied.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jared ran around the tiger to the gift shop while Jasmine tried to lure the tiger into a cage.

Inside the gift shop, Jared looked around; trying to find some that would help him win. He passed t-shirts, cameras, and coloring books. Then he thought of it. Jalyn!

He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Jalyn, are you there?"

A muffled voice came out on the other end. "Yea, how are you doing so far?"

"Not bad. But I need help. What would you do to tame a tiger, or in this case, an intern?"

"An intern? Hmm," Jalyn's voice screeched. "How about money?"

"Great idea. But I don't have any money!"

"Cool down. Where are you?"

"In the gift shop." Jared replied, his voice getting angry now. "Jasmine might be already winning! Hurry!"

"You know," Jalyn said over the talkie. "I'm not so sure about helping you. My team may not like me anymore."

"Just tell me. I'm your friend!"

"Fine. Try and see if you can find any plastic play money." Jalyn's voice faded out which meant he had shut off his talkie.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Jared/"I kinda feel bad using Jalyn. If his team finds out about this, they may vote him off. Anyway, I gave him that walkie-talkie earlier today, so just in case I needed to call him."

* * *

Finally, in the toy's section, Jared found some plastic money. He grabbed it and ran out of the shop.

Meanwhile, Jasmine had lured the intern into a cage. She was about to close the cage in till Jared showed up.

"Hold it right there Jasmine." Jared said. "I've got a challenge to win."

"Sorry Jared. But I've already won." She replied.

Then she turned to close the cage

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

But then Jared flung a knife at the cage door, reopening it. Jasmine fell back, fainting. That knife came really close to her.

Jared waved the money in the air and waved it. "It's time for pay day!" He shouted, and the intern followed him as she walked over to the tiger's cage.

Once at the cage, Jared threw the plastic money in the cage and locked it. The intern picked up the money, and disappointed, he said "Hey! Where's my real money?"

Annie, Cory, and everyone else soon showed up with Jasmine. "Congrats Jared. You've won the challenge for your team. The Killer Grips win!"

Cameron, Nathaniel, Jared, Effie, Bella, Rosalin, and even Tiffany cheered. Then Annie turned to The Screaming Gaffers. "Sorry for you. Tonight you're gonna vote someone off!"

About a half-hour later, Jared walked over to Jalyn. "Thanks buddy for helping me win the challenge." He happened to say that just as Chloe passed by. She gasped once she was out of view from them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chloe/"O my gosh. Jalyn was cheating! He's so gonna be leaving tonight."

* * *

And the first challenge is now over. And now for the explaining of the voting:

1) All Readers May Vote for Who They Want Voted Off

2) Please Do Not Vote Off Someone That Did Nothing Harmless During the Challenge

3) Vote for Someone Who Has a Good Reason for Leaving

Sorry for not having a lot of people mentioned in this chapter. But it's going on midnight and I just got home from vacation a few hours ago.

* * *

_Next Time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the Reader's Vote off Someone on the Screaming Gaffers. Could it be Jalyn, the traitor? Maybe Chloe the Queen Bee? Or even Jasmine, the one who lost the challenge? Find out later. _


	6. The First Award Ceremony

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry if you didn't get to vote. But I only got three votes so far, and I really want to start working on challenge number two. Here we go!

Chapter Three: The First Award Ceremony

* * *

The seven Screaming Gaffers sat on the bleachers like they did earlier in the day, waiting for Annie to come.

Chloe glared at Jalyn, still angry about him helping Jared win the challenge for the Killer Grips.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chloe/"Who's going home tonight? Hopefully Jalyn, that little cheater deserves to loose! But here's the problem, we haven't voted yet!"

Jalyn/"Man, I'm starting to have second thoughts on helping Jared. I mean, someone's gonna find out eventually! And plus, I think Chloe heard Jared talking to me."

* * *

Finally, Annie walked out onto the stage, holding a plate of trophies. "Hey guys. Welcome to the first ever, award ceremony!"

"What's so great?" Yami grumbled. "One us is going home."

Annie ignored Yami's comment. She was wearing a pink dress and gold earrings. Annie also wore glass shoes. She pointed at her plate, and trophys she was holding. "I have six trophies, and there seven of you."

"Why are we doing this right now?" Jasmine asked. "We haven't even voted!"

"Well, instead of you voting, we had the viewer's at home vote for who they wanted to leave." Annie explained, grinning. "And that will continue forout the rest of the season. Duh, didn't you know that? The shows called 'Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice'."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alex/"I wish she would have told us that before we went through all of this."

* * *

"And the trophies go to…" Annie said, pausing for some drama to stir. Everyone watched her pick up the first trophy, and look at everyone. "Alex."

Alex received his trophy and smiled. "Thanks. Now I can spend some time working on doing some projects in the next few days." Chloe rolled her eyes and muttered something mean.

Annie watched as Jalyn started to sweat, hoping he got the next trophy. "Up next are…Kristina and Yami." The two smiled as they got their trophies.

"Yes. Kristina the actress is here to stay." Kristina said, holding up the trophy in her hand.

"Yippee." Chloe waved her hands in the air.

Annie smiled at Chloe. "Keep saying that Chloe, 'cause you're safe." She threw Chloe a trophy.

Milton, Jasmine, and Jalyn sat waiting. Annie watched them all get worried about leaving first. "The next award goes to…Milton!" Milton let out a cry of joyful relief.

Annie looked at the Jasmine and Jalyn. "The final award goes to…

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine laughed. "Yes!" Jalyn looked down at his feet while Jasmine, Kristina, Milton, Yami, and Alex looked puzzled.

"Why is he voted off?' Milton asked. Chloe stood up.

"I'll tell you why." Chloe said, grinning, and pointing at Jalyn. "He cheated and helped Jared win the challenge. And I bet he would have gotten away with it if I didn't find out. Those viewers just helped the Screaming Gaffers out."

Annie's eyes fell on Jalyn. "Is that true?" Jalyn nodded. "Time to go, sorry Jalyn."

* * *

After Jalyn left, Milton confronted Chloe. Jared happened to be leaning out his window of his trailer.

"Chloe, you're a real jerk." Milton said.

"I'm the jerk?" Chloe asked. "You're the freak who won't talk."

"But you made Jalyn look like an idiot and now he's gone!"

"Hey! He made the choice himself."

Jared's eyes widened.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Jared/"O my gosh! I got Jalyn voted off!"

* * *

Yea, I only got three votes so this chapter is now over. Milton and Chloe are now enemies. And also, please PM with your character's choice of dating.

* * *

_Next time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the two teams battle it out in the western set. Chloe and Milton argue some more while Jared gets into some hot water with Tiffany and Rosalin. __And later, one person goes home. _


	7. The Wacky Wild West

**A/N: Sorry to some Jalyn fans. But hey, I'm sure he'll be in future episodes. He-he. Here's the next episode. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Four: The Wacky Wild West

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the two freshly new teams battled villians in a children's themed challenge. Some were went home crying about their wet clothes like Nathaniel, and some thought some were dead, like Bella. But then some drama stirred when Jalyn gave Jared help during the challenge, making the Killer Grips win. And then cheater, Jalyn was the loser. Find out the rest tonight on Total Drama Action! _

The next morning, Jared got up, feeling horrible for what he did with Jalyn's elimanation. He sat on his bunk, while all the other guys were still sleeping. Then he decided to get dressed for the day. After getting a shower, Jared walked out of the bathroom when Rosalin and Tiffany walked up.

"Mornin guys." Jared muttered, walking past them, but Tiffany stopped him.

"We know how you won the challenge for us yesterday." Rosalin said. Her tone sounded really angry. "You asked Jalyn for help and then he gave in. And then he was voted off because of you."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Jared/"Gosh, I already feel bad enough. Wait, how did they know about all of this?"

Rosalin/"When I was a CIT at camp, this never happened. Well, I guess we never were playing on a game show. But what Jared did was really bad."

* * *

Tiffany smirked. "And now we're gonna tell the rest of the team about this. And if you want to know how we got this info, Chloe told us last night after Milton yelled at her."

Then the two walked off, leaving Jared behind.

At breakfest, Cory made them slop again. Once he left the room, Kathleen stepped out of the kitchen with some scrambled eggs. "Here you go guys. And congrats on The Killer Grips for winning the challenge yesterday."

Chloe eyed Jared from her team table as she took a bite out of her toast. Jared glared back. "You." He muttered.

Just then, Annie walked into the room. "Okay guys, ready for the next challenge?" She asked.

"Yea, if we don't have any C-H-E-A-T-E-R-S." Tiffany spelled out the last word, looking at Jared. Finally, Jared stood up.

"That's it!" He yelled. "I've had enough of this. I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry Screaming Gaffers, you just lost a valuabe player because of me." Jared faced the Screaming Gaffers.

Then he ran out of the room, almost in tears.

* * *

The twelve others followed Annie out of the room and over to the western set. She turned to face them, grinning. "Today's genre is the western movie! And the challenge is a little thing I would like to call, The Wacky Wild West!" Annie said. "The challenge will be split up into three parts. The first part, is a good old fashion horse race!"

Annie led the two over to a horse stable. "Each team, please pick one person for the race." She said. Soon, the Screaming Gaffers chose Alex and The Killer Grips chose Effie. Annie pulled two horses out of the stable toward Effie and Alex. She waited as the two got up onto their horses. They held onto the rope, so the horses would stay still.

"Okay you two, your gonna have to ride out there," Annie pointed way out in front of them. "And then ride around that cliff," She pointed to a faraway cliff. "And then ride threw town back to here. The first person back here, wins."

Effie grinned. "This is gonna be sweet!" She announced. Alex nodded his head.

"Good luck Effie."

"You too."

"Ready guys?" Annie asked. They nodded and Annie shouted out "GO!". They rode off into the sun.

* * *

Alex took the lead just as they rounded the cliff. Suddenly, Alex's horse stopped, and so did Effie's. "What happened?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. You're the scientist!" Effie exclaimed. Alex started rubbing the horses man. The horse looked up at the cliff.

"Effie," Alex said. "Run!" Effie looked at Alex like he was crazy.

"Why?"

"'Cause that's why!"

Alex pointed at the cliff as boulders started to come crashing down. Effie got off her horse and ran into town. She turned around to see Alex trying to get the horses out of the way. Her eyes widened. "Come on!" She yelled. But Alex payed no attention. Finally, Effie deciced to run to town, not to win, but to tell them what had happened to Alex.

* * *

Finally, arriving at town, Effie was ten feet from the finish line. She could have went right pass it and won, but she had to tell Annie and The Screaming Gaffers.

"Guys!" She yelled. "Alex's hurt!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Annie/"Okay, that's gonna be really good for ratings, but really bad for the medical bill."

* * *

Almost all of the Screaming Gaffers were worried while Rosalin and Tiffany were yelling at Effie to cross the finish line. Finally, Effie gave up and was about to cross the line when…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Alex rode across it on a hover board. Everyone was shocked. "Miss me?" Alex asked, smirking.

"Not at all!"Tiffany yelled. Alex ignored her little comment.

Annie stepped forward. "Okay, The Screaming Gaffers win the first part of the challenge. Please follow me into the bar for the second part!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Jasmine/"Wait, why are we going to the bar? We're not allowed to drink!"

* * *

Inside the bar, Annie stood behind the bartenders bar. "Okay guys. For the second part, each team will again pick two more players to compete in the Serve-a-Thon!"

Soon, The Killer Grips picked Cameron and The Screaming Gaffers choose Milton. Annie stood between the two once they arrived behind the bar.

"Okay guys. The challenge is, you will have to fill as many cups of soda before time runs out." Annie said.

"How much time do we have?" Cameron asked.

Annie grinned. "We won't tell you that."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Cameron/"Well that's REAL helpful."

* * *

The two grabbed a cup. "GO!" Annie shouted. Quickly, Milton filled one cup and then another. He was on his sixth one when Cameron just reached his second.

"Come on!" Chloe yelled. "You're pathetic!"

Annie watched her watch. Soon, twelve minutes had passed and Cameron had reached his sixth while Milton reached his twentieth. Soon, three minutes passed and suddenly, Annie screamed "STOP!"

She walked over to Milton to see twenty-three cups. "Well done Milton." Milton nodded his head. Then Annie saw Cameron's cups. There were only nine there. "Okay, again, The Screaming Gaffers win the challenge. Now let's go to the set of the third part of the challenge!"

* * *

Arriving at the final area, Jared showed up. His face was back to normal, no tears. "Great," Tiffany said. "Cheater's here." Jared ignored her.

"So," He said. "Who's winning?"

"Us." Chloe said. "And it was fair till you showed up." Again, Jared ignored her comment.

"Guys," Annie said. She turned to the giant mine shack that was behind her. "For the final part of your challenge, three people from each team will be competing. So please choose your three players."

The Killer Grips finally chose Rosalin, Bella, and Tiffany. And the Screaming Gaffers chose Chloe, Jasmine, and Kristina. After that, Annie finished talking. "We're gonna have a gold rush. Each team will ride down into the mine and get some gold, and then get your butts back up here. One person must push the mine cart, one person must try and shoot the other teams cart, and the last one is in charge of getting the gold."

The six girls ran to their carts and got in place. "On your mark..." Annie said. "Get set..."

Bella was the pusher for the her team, Rosalin was in charge of getting the gold, and Tiffany was defending the cart.

Jasmine was pusher on The Screaming Gaffers, Chloe was getting the gold, while Kristina held the water gun that Annie had given her.

"GO!"

Jasmine and Bella pushed with all their might as the went down the track. Kristina was shooting everywhere like crazy. Then she accidently shot Chloe in the eye. "KRISTINA!" Chloe screamed. "You're SO gonna pay!" She kept her hand on her eye while she tried to catch some gold.

Meanwhile, Rosalin scooped up about three peices. Tiffany was shooting over at the other team. They were approaching the bottom of the mine fast. The two groups passed many dark tunnels. Bella pushed her way down the track, beating Jasmine due to Chloe screaming about her eye.

Bella finally reached the bottom and Rosalin jumped out and started to gather gold. Finally, when she gathered about thirty peices, she jumped back into the cart and ran right back up.

Chloe noticed them going up. She grabbed Kristina's water gun. "I'm so not losing a challenge again!" She ran up to their cart, and jumped on Rosalin, grabbing her gold. Once she had the gold in her hand, she pushed the cart back down the track.

Kristina and Jasmine followed Chloe up. Then Chloe jumped in their cart and rode back up to the sunlight.

They were greeted by Annie and the others of the two teams.

"Congrats! The Screaming Gaffers have won their first challenge!" Soon, Tiffany, Bella, and Rosalin climbed up out of the mine.

"Wow, that was really weird." Rosalin said, covering her face from the daylight.

"Anyway, the Killer Grips are gonna have someone voted off tonight by the viewers!" Annie said. "So enjoy your time here as you can."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Bella/"That Chloe is so gonna pay. It was her fault we lost the challenge!"

Chloe/"And that's how it's gonna be during the rest of the season. I'm invincable."

* * *

Milton and Kristina walked back to the trailers together, talking about the challenge.

"You did really well in the last challenge." Milton said.

"Chloe did all the hard work. I acutally shot her in the eye." Kristina replied, and then the two started laughing. "But hey, you rocked in the second challenge."

"I know." They soon arrived at the trailers. "So I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Milton asked.

Kristina nodded her head. "You bet." She then walked inside her trailer and began to read a script. Milton walked inside his trailer too.

Meanwhile, a 'cast mate' watched the two very closly._ 'Their probaly teaming up against me! I should vote them off as soon as I can._' It thought.

* * *

How was that? Do you think that I'm speeding up on updating these chapters? I mean, I'm writing them the best I can.

Anyway, Milton and Kristina's rocky relationship is getting there (I believe they will be the first couple of the season). But what will happen with the mystery cast mate in the way? Try and guess. I'll bet you'll figure it out sooner or later.

It's voting time. Please vote for someone **only **on the Killer Grips.

* * *

_Next Time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the Killer Grips vote someone off. Could it be CIT, Rosalin? Maybe Effie, the loser of the first challenge? Or even Jared, the cheater?_


	8. The Second Award Ceremony

**A/N: Wow, I got about four reviews for the last chapter and only one vote. It's cool guys. But i kinda agree with the person who voted for the person who will get voted off. You know? Well if you don't, read the chapter.**

Chapter Five: The Second Award Ceremony

* * *

Meanwhile, The Screaming Gaffers celebrated victory in the guy's trailer. The Killer Grip guys went outside, discusted with them. Milton and Kristina talked some more during the party while Chloe filed her nails.

Alex and Jasmine rocked it out, dancing to the music Jasmine had brought with her to the trailer. Yami, however, was trying to listen to his own kind of music on his CD player.

Finally, giving up, he left the trailer. "Augh!" He yelled.

* * *

At the Award Ceremony that night, Annie greeted the seven Killer Grips with six Awards on a plate. "Since this is your first ceremony, I'll explain the rules." She said. "I'll hand out awards one by one intill one person is left without one. That person then must walk down the red carpet of shame and leave in the limo of losers!" Annie pointed to a rusty old limo waiting.

Annie then picked up one award. "The first awards goes to... Rosalin and Bella." The two recieved their awards and sat back onto the bleachers, relaxing.

"The next ones go to..." Annie looked at the final five people. "Tiffany, Nathaniel, and Jared." Jared caught his award and got some glares from Rosalin and Tiffany.

Effie and Cameron were left. Effie started to sweat while Cameron held on tightly to the seat. Annie looked at the two and picked up the last award. "And the final award goes to...

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'..'

'Cameron!' Annie shouted as Cameron got his award.

Effie stood up. "I guess I did do bad this challenge. Just tell Alex that I'm glad he's okay." She said to the Killer Grips. "Bye."

Then Effie left in the limo of losers. Annie looked at the camera. "With the teams even now, what will be Alex's reaction that Effie is gone? Will Milton and Kristina's rocky relationship hold together? Find out next time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice!"

* * *

Sorry about voting Effie off. But I really wanted to get started on the next challenge. And I'm just gonna let you in on a little secret, the next challenge, no one get's voted off!

* * *

_Next time on Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice, the twelve remaining teens battle it out in a sci-fi themed challenge! One cast mate struggles to pull Miton and Kristina apart while another tries to keep them together, Tiffany forms an alliance with Rosalin and Chloe, and Kathleen tries to take over Cory's job! _


End file.
